


Bathroom Stalls

by biguy



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: (theres a lot of homo), M/M, Making Out, also eddie is taller than richie in this ;), just some dudes, no homo tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 23:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12199425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biguy/pseuds/biguy
Summary: Eddie misses his make-out sessions with Richie





	Bathroom Stalls

In Eddie Kaspbrak’s full 17 years of his life he had successfully never used a public bathroom. In Eddie Kaspbrak’s full 17 years, he has never had to. Not until mid-June when he had been spontaneously pulled into the Boy’s Restroom by none other than Richie Tozier.

The first time Richie yanked Eddie by his collar into the bathroom, Eddie pushed his arms up to his chest in disgust, overly-cautious not to touch a thing in the grotty facility.

“Let me go Richie this is fucking disgusting do you know how many germs are in here?” Eddie exclaimed.

Richie shook his head with a grin and pulled Eddie in for a kiss and Eddie seemed to forget about the germs. 

It happened again and again and began as a weekly occurrence but recently, it had gotten to the point where it was pretty much a daily thing; Richie pulling Eddie into the bathroom every day before 3rd period, pushing him against the door and then into one of the bathroom stalls with complaints about how gross it was from Eddie.

Despite the uncleanliness of the toilet stalls, 3rd period had quickly become the best part of Eddie’s day.

So when Eddie walked past the bathroom that Tuesday and found himself _not_ being pulled into an unsanitary stall, a frown stained his face. It had been a reoccurring event for weeks and Eddie knew that Richie was in fact at school that day. It was disappointing to say the very least and it made Eddie’s heart sink.

_Maybe Richie lost interest?_ Eddie stopped himself and his pessimistic thoughts, deciding to go with ‘ _He must be busy.’_

That’s what he had told himself over the next five days that the seemingly daily tradition _hadn’t_ occurred. Then Eddie simply couldn’t take it anymore; Richie hadn’t even talked to him in days, hadn’t stopped by his house like he usually does, looks highly awkward when he’s around Eddie and worst of all, Richie stopped calling Eddie those stupid nicknames. Eddie never thought he’d miss being called ‘Eddie Spaghetti’ and variations of ‘Eds’ and ‘Cutie’ and it had gotten to the point where he couldn’t take it any longer.

Putting on a brave face, Eddie pulled a page from his English book and folded it in half, writing in scrawny little letters, tongue poking out between his lips in concentration and slipping the note into Richie’s locker.

_‘GO TO THE BATHROOM THIRD PERIOD DICKHEAD’_

_—_

Eddie paced back and forth on the white bathroom tiles, thoughts running wildly through his mind.

_‘Why isn’t he here? Maybe he has just lost interest. I’m not good enough?’_ His own voice panicked in his head.

The squeaking of the bathroom door broke Eddie’s train of thought and he was relieved to see Richie’s mess of curly brown hair walk in.

“Hey…” Richie couldn’t say anything else before Eddie grabbed him by the front of his button-up shirt and pushed him into a stall, sitting him down on the toilet seat and wasting no time in straddling the shocked boy.

Richie let out a squeal of surprise, half because Eddie was sitting on him and half because Eddie was a lot heavier than he used to be, hitting his growth spurt hard at the age of 16.

“Heyyy buddy whatcha doin there?” Richie asked, eye wide with surprise.

Eddie simply smashed his lips into Richie’s, sliding his tongue along Richie’s pink bottom lip. It didn’t take long before Richie was kissing back, mouth moving together in sync, teeth and tongues clashing clumsily.

Richie’s hands clutched Eddie’s waist and Eddie had a hold on Richie’ jaw, making no attempt to remove that hold once they broke apart.

Richie smirked up at the taller of the two.

“What was that for?”

“For being an ass and ignoring me for the past week. I got sorta desperate,” Eddie explained, his voice soft despite his choice of words. “What’s your fucking problem Rich?”

“What do you mean?” Richie sounded genuinely confused.

“What do you mean what do I mean?” Eddie’s eyebrows furrowed in anger and confusion. “Why did you stop?”

Richie sighed and ran a hand through his messy locks. “I thought you didn’t like it…”

“What the fuck gave you that idea?” Eddie laughed at this. The past few weeks had been some of the best of his life, had he not shown that enough? Eddie thought the kissing-back part was enough to tell someone you enjoyed it.

“I don’t know? I just didn’t know for sure whether you liked it so I asked the group and they said something about how you like someone? So I thought I should back off… Out of your way?” Richie looked into Eddie’s eyes with complete sincerity – something you didn’t see very often from Richie Tozier.

Eddie struggled to think of why in Hell the losers would say he liked someone. Then it came to Eddie’s realisation that they were talking about Richie and wondered why they didn’t just tell say that it was Richie in the first place, it wasn’t like he was keeping it a secret – they’d made-out on several different occasions for God’s sake!

“Richie. You’re a fucking idiot,” Eddie grinned from ear to ear and shook his head from side to side, his own curls flopping to and fro with it.

“What are you talking about?”

“You!” Eddie exclaimed, still smiling. “You’re a dork.”

“Eds. What. Are. You. Talking. About?” Richie asked, obviously still fucking oblivious.

“Richie, when they said I like someone, they were talking about you,” Eddie said, watching Richie’s lips assume the shape of an ‘o’ as the penny dropped.

A grin took place on Richie’s face to math Eddie’s and his hands tightened on Eddie’s hips. “I knew you wanted me.”

Eddie narrowed his eyes in faux frustration, but a grin broke through and pressed his lips to Richie’s once again. 

**Author's Note:**

> posted this on tumblr ages ago but  
> here  
> have this


End file.
